Eduardo Ramirez
Eduardo Ramirez is a former officer of the Grimsborough Police Department now working as a Private Detective in Pacific Bay. Appearance Ramirez, a man of 41 years of age, has short black hair, light brown eyes, and a moustache above his lips. During his days in the Grimsborough PD, Ramirez wore a standard Grimsborough Police uniform, consisting of a police cap with the logo of a badge in-front, a dark-blue police shirt containing pockets on both the sides, and the logo of the Grimsborough PD on both the sleeves of the shirt. Notable Events of Criminal Case Grimsborough Ramirez was seen for the first time in The Grim Butcher (Case #3). In The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25), Ramirez got frightened and started believing that The Mad Pilgrim's (a painting) ghost had killed Wilhelm Moss. He kept on acting weird and started to believe that there was a ghost in Grimsborough. To calm him down and make him relax, Chief King sent Ramirez on a vacation. Ramirez then returned from his holiday in Case #26. In Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), Ramirez filled in as the player's partner from Chapter 3 up until the end of the Additional Investigation as Jones was incapacitated due to a rigged carrot cupcake he ate sometime in Chapter 2. .]] In Burying the Hatchet (Case #53), Ramirez was held captive by Keanu Ashokan at the Aloki Settlement. Ramirez started panicking and somehow managed to give a phone call to the team which indicated them to go to the trailer park. The team soon arrived at the Aloki Settlement and there, they saw Keanu holding Ramirez in a headlock and pointing a gun to his head. The team then warned Keanu, who still didn't want to drop the gun since Ramirez wanted to send him to a juvenile offenders' home. However, he didn't kill Ramirez, but just fired a bullet through his hat and fled. He did this so that he could distract the team and run away. The team then approached Ramirez, who was holding Keanu's Grim Gas employee badge which he had ripped off from Keanu's clothes during the struggle. Ramirez played a short but major role in putting an end to The Crimson Order and saving the player's life when the team were finally arresting the secret society's leader, Milton Grimmes. After completing his boasting about how he could declare himself as a dictator and a God, Milton attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Ramirez intervened by hitting Milton with his frying pan--mirroring the saving move he demonstrated when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. Few days later after the close of this case, the team threw a farewell party for the player as the player was leaving for Pacific Bay after accepting a promotion to its police force. Ramirez couldn't bear the fact that the player had to leave them all, and thus cried in sorrow a few many times but at last happily and proudly bade goodbye to the player. Pacific Bay Ramirez made a surprise return to the game in Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay). and the player.]] Whilst helping out a 12-year-old pickpocket named Ahmet during the Additional Investigation of the case, Ramirez, dressed up as a giant pineapple, unmasked himself to Frank Knight and the player. As he blushed, he exclaimed if the player remembered him and stated that he was not part of the Police anymore, making Frank hysterically laugh as he believed there was no way someone like Ramirez could have ever worked with the player in the past. Ramirez blushed once again as he replied to Frank claiming that he wasn't the player's partner back in the days but did help the player in his own ways. Leaving the past behind, Ramirez continued to state that Grimsborough wasn't the same without the player and thus decided to move to Pacific Bay when he got the opportunity. Ramirez then took out his badge and revealed himself to be a Private Detective, with Frank sarcastically claiming that he now had a whole new respect for the player. After hearing about the death of his now-former client whose murder investigation the team had just solved, Ramirez reached a mutual agreement with the player later on when he offered the player to provide help any time he was called up now that he was a free agent, thus concluding that he'd be very happy to work for the player again. , recovered after the team found it for him.|thumb|left]] The next time Ramirez appeared was moments after the team successfully closed the murder investigation of a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian. Much to his discomfort, Ramirez had to interrupt the player and Frank Knight in the station, requesting the player's help to find his lost notebook in the Saint Patrick's parade containing all his investigation on the crooked surgeon, Mark McKenzie--to which the player willingly agreed. Before heading to the parade, Ramirez explained to the team that he was now hired by a big hospital to run a background check on Mark. After recovering the notebook from a pile of leftovers and deciphering the bank account written on it, the team didn't hesitate to ship the notebook straight to Hannah Choi for analysis, who, upon careful observation, managed to confirm that Mark was guilty of harvesting illicit money to meet his ends. Ramirez then stumbled upon Frank and the player in the police station in the middle of the murder investigation of Russian community leader Nikolai Kamarov. He was donning a silly Chinese dragon costume for an undercover mission at the Chinese Festival, and explained that he got lost in a back alley which led him to an illegal operating room filled with human organs, much to Frank and the player's shock. Ramirez's discovery of the operating room ultimately helped the team to solve the case moments after arresting the crooked surgeon Mark McKenzie for his involvement in the missing organs as Mark obeyed Nikolai's killer's orders to remove the organs and give them to the killer in clandestine terms. Personal Life Ramirez is married and has kids, and likes to go to Alaska alone once a year for fishing, as claimed by himself in Case #47 during a conversation with his idol Lola Vallez. He is also known to have a nephew per Case #6. At the age of 5, Ramirez moved from Mexico to the USA, as mentioned by himself in Case #44. During his days in Grimsborough, he often used to visit Gertrude Piccadilly's tea parlour and was friends with her, per Case #23. Gallery Grimsborough Screenshot_100.png|Ramirez in the dark with Jones at the beginning of Case #30. sAaa.png|Ramirez, nervous after hitting Jones with a frying pan in Case #41. asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, mourning over Chief King's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). RamirezElegant.png|Elegant Sweating.png|Exhausted criminal.png|Shocked Thoughtful Ramirez.png|Wondering Sleepy.png|Tired R.png|Ghost Ramie.png|Removing the Ghost Costume Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Holding a magazine. Scared.png|Frightened Ramirez - Disgusted.png|Disgusted Ramirez - Determined.png|Determined mto.PNG|Furious gggfffdddd.png|Disappointed nnnnnnnnn.png|Embarrassed 22222.png|Serious Immagine677.png|Crying Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Laughing hysterically. 2ui90ur.png|Affectionate Ramirez - On the Phone.png|On the phone. Ramirez - Laughing Silently.png|Laughing silently. Ramirez - Holding a Newspaper.png|Holding the newspaper headlining the Rorschach Reaper. Ramirezcamera.png|Holding a camera in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. fffgggggggg1232.png|Figuring out. Untitled-1.png|Blushing Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Starting from Case #52 until Case #56, Ramirez, along with Alex and Grace, will be more than willing to fill reports for the player should the player chooses to buy instant reports using cash, or if the developers decide not to ask reports for the case. Asssa.png|Before Case #52, Ramirez will feature alongside Jones and Grace should the player chooses to buy instant reports using cash, or if the developers decide not to ask reports for the case. FEREWELL.png|Ramirez in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Pacific Bay Giant_Pineapple.jpg|The "Giant Pineapple" unmasking itself to be none other than Ramirez. Ramirez-Private_Detective.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in Spineless (Case #14). Ramirez-App-C17.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in Under the Skin (Case #17). Promotional Stills a1.png|Ramirez's "Free Coins" Daily Gift. 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|Happy Halloween 1470281_386486831503814_784908123_n.jpg|Ramirez in Happy Hour The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Cases 1st birthday. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 ramiroz.PNG|Christmas Coins 525056_175986142553885_687382845_n.jpg|5,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797596_465004730318690_1576040059_n.jpg|Ramirez in Facebook Anniversary Sale RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| 1234567.png|Ramirez featuring in a "Which Case Are You Investigating" promotional image. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Ramirez featuring in the #ManCrushMonday promo. page. Untitled-1 eeerr443eww.png|Ramirez in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa2.png|"The Many Faces of Eduardo Ramirez" promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough City. ERamirezDYK.jpg|Ramirez featuring in a #DidYouKnow promotional image. Trivia *Ramirez is one of the two characters who physically appeared in two different cities, the other one being The Announcer. **This also makes Ramirez the only personnel of the Grimsborough PD to make an appearance in Pacific Bay. *Ramirez is one of the only ten characters who have animated (or moved) at one point in a cutscene, the others being Emma Ternon, Samuel King, David Jones, Rosie Gatewood, Betty-Lou Logan, Harvey Fitchner, Amy Young, Ivana Golovanov, and Hannah Choi. *Ramirez, David Jones, Cathy King, Hannah Choi, and Yann Toussaint are the only characters in the game who required help significantly from the player in the Additional Investigation of a case in which they didn't appear as suspects. *There is an easter egg featuring Jones in the Additional Investigation of Spineless. After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. Curiously, it may imply that Ramirez often misses Jones and thus drew a picture of him on his notebook. Case Appearances '''Grimsborough * As one of the main characters and an officer of Grimsborough PD, Ramirez appears in every single case of Grimsborough, except in Case #1 and Case #2. Pacific Bay * Eastern Promises (Case #13) * Spineless (Case #14) * Under the Skin (Case #17) Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters